The mistake that led to something sweet
by ilovepjfanfiction
Summary: Aphrodite and Hera get into a HUGE fight. Like destroying-part-of-the-olympus-throne-room huge. A spell is cast that ends up hurtling straight towards Camp- Half Blood. What's going to happen? rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

At Olympus

"URGH! WHY WERE YOU EVEN MADE A GODDESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Yelled Hera, walking towards Aphrodite.  
"You're just jealous. Of course, seeing as you ARE the goddess of jealousy, much less the Queen of the Heavens! You're jealous because before I came, you were used to being the jewel of the olympians! Let me tell you something, Hera" spat Aphrodite. "At least I can keep my husband from straying! At least i'm fit for him! You paired me with Hephaestus and then gave Zeus the blame, because you knew I was already happy with Ares! But NO! I was paired with a man whom I did not love, whom I _could not love!"_  
 _"_ Well if you can't love him, then maybe you're not fit to be the goddess of love! You need to learn your place, Aphrodite! Because I will always be bigger, better, stronger, faster than you at EVERYTHING!" Yelled Hera. "Not everything! At least MY marriage isn't FALLING APART! And you can't say the same for me, because me and Hephaestus are DIVORCED!" yelled Aphrodite.  
"Is this true?" asked Hera in a dangerously low tone.  
"Yeah, it kind of is…" said Hephaestus.  
"You are NOT fit to be Queen of the Heavens! It was I who won the golden apple, ME, who without, the marriages that you make would fall apart! You don't love Zeus, that's why your marriage is falling apart! You married him for the status, not because you truly knew you were right for him!" Screamed Aphrodite, her updo falling apart and her outfit flickering from a baby pink chiton to a black leotard with golden flames, a flame covered choker and belt, black thigh highs and black and gold flame shin guards. She had two long, golden hunting knives strapped to her waist, and was holding a huge black and gold sword. Hera was also changing, her white chiton flickering to a silver leotard with high heeled white boots, knives at her back, a silver and black sword in her hand.  
"You wanna go, bitch?" they both asked at the same time. Their outfits stopped flickering, and the armor started to solidify. Hermes, Apollo, Zeus, and Ares stepped in, saying "just calm down" and, "break it up!" Hera cast a force field around them, preventing them from moving forward.  
"URGH! I FREAKING HATE YOU!" Yelled Hera, and threw her first knife, hitting Aphrodite in the thigh.  
"YOU ARE THE MOST VILE GODDESS I HAVE EVER MET! WHAT DID ZEUS EVEN SEE IN YOU? YOU STRIVE FOR A PERFECT FAMILY, YET YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PULLS IT APART!" Yelled Aphrodite, running at Hera and tackled her, cutting her arm. Hera blasted Aphrodite with a force that blew her back several hundred feet, slamming into the wall, sharp chunks of gold and crystal falling on her. She pulled herself up as Hera cast a spell at her, both of their eyes glowing gold from rage.

 _"_ _Go back, start over you're not needed here_  
 _the only thing you can do is cower in fear_  
 _Go back to where you came from_  
 _Your meaningless existence reduced to none_  
 _Become the thing you act most like_  
 _May you become the thing we all dislike!"_

A glowing orb was released from Hera's hands. Ares mouthed "NO! APHRODITE!" and pounded against the force field. The spell gained speed and hit Aphrodite's sword, deflecting off and casting out through the open window, straight towards Long Island. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

I'm having a sleepover with a bunch of girls from different cabins. Reyna, Piper, Hazel, Calypso, Katie, Rachel, Clarisse, and Thalia, and it's going to be .fun. Now that I think about it, i've never really HAD a sleepover.  
I guess with all of the war, I never really had time. Then I saw them and ran out, meeting my group of friends.  
"OH my gosh! You guys look great!" I squealed, hugging each of them and giving Clarisse a fist bump.  
"You're not looking too shabby yourself, Princess!" said Clarisse with a laugh.  
"OK, let's go inside and have some fun!" Yelled Piper. But just then, a blinding light came hurtling from the sky, blocking out vision out temporarily. My eyes readjusted just in time for me to watch it hit us.  
I heard a boom and evrything went black for a second, and when I woke up, everything looked WAY bigger, and I felt way, way smaller. And I was drowning in fabric. I looked around, and all of the girls that I was with five seconds ago had turned into.. wait for it.. 2 year olds. I tried to form words but that failed, badly. A boy with green eyes ran up. "What is Hades happened- ANNABETH!" he yelled, running to me and picking me up. "Someone go and get Chiron!" he yelled.

 **Percy**

Breathe, breathe, breathe, was all that I could think of as I loaded the 2-year old versions of Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Reyna, Thalia, Katie, Clarise, Rachel, and Calypso onto Chiron's back and carrying them to the big house. Then Chiron spoke.  
"I have just recived an Iris message from Athena. She has explained that Aphrodite and Hera got into a fight big enough for their rage to produce demon armor, which is only aquired when you are fighting to kill a god and you are a god. It is your anger solidifying into armor that can destroy the world. Hera cast a spell, attempting to turn Aphrodite into a baby, and then discard her, but it was deflected by her sword and hit the group of girls. Athena has informed me that they'll stay like this for at lest 2 months." he finished.  
"So who's going to take care of the babies?" asked Nico.  
"I already have a system worked out. Scince most of you, except Jason, failed your in-camp home economics tests, you and their cabins will take care of them." said Chiron. "OK, so here's how it's going to go.  
Percy and the Athena cabin will take care of Annabeth and Rachel. Jason and the Aphrodite cabin will take care of Piper. Nico and Will and the Apollo cabin will take care of Reyna and Thalia. Frank and the Ares cabin will take care of Hazel. Leo and the Hesphaetus cabin will take care of Calypso. Travis and the Demeter cabin will take care of Katie."

I carried Rachel and Annabeth to the Athena cabin after Chiron went from cabin to cabin and explained. Malcom opened the door, and then said,"OH. MY. GODS. ATHENA, FALL IN!" I set Annabeth down and she started to toddle around, and then started looking at the pictures in a Triginometry book. "Trih-ugh-num-oe-try" she said, sounding out the letters. "I was thinking" I said. "How about you spend your afternoon activities with her and i'll do the rest because you know, the nightmares and everything." I finished. "That's actually great" said Malcom. "Wer'e Athena kids, not really equipped to take care of a baby and you probably know her better than us." he finished. Annabeth looked up at me and waved her arms up. "Pew-cy" I put Rachel down and picked Annabeth up. I bounced her a bit and she giggled. "Maww-com" she said. Malcom looked surprised as I handed her to him. She laughed and grabbed his nose. Lacy snuck in with a camera and snapped a photo. "awww this is the cutest thing EVER!" she gushed, and a picture of baby Annabeth holding Malcom's nose and them both laughing. "This is going into the album!" she squealed.  
"What album?" asked me and Malcom at the same time.  
"I'm making a photo album to show at the fireworks display on the fourth of july!" she said, snapping a picture of Rachel and Annabeth sounding out random words in the Trigonometry book.  
"They're SO cute. But maybe Rachel should go to the Apollo cabin?" asked Lacy.  
"Actually, that's a good idea. They might be more equipped to deal with her spurpise prophecies and everything" I said. "OK, that's what i'll do!" I said.  
"Wait, Percy, I want one picture of you and Annabeth together! Say cheese!" said Lacy.  
"Cheez!" said Annabeth, and we both smiled.


End file.
